


Made with Love

by madasthesea



Series: Nice work, kid [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, Nicknames, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Prompt: biodad Tony cooking for Peter
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nice work, kid [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123320
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1066





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested I post this on AO3. Previous posted on tumblr.

Peter opened the cupboard, stared into it for a long moment, then wrinkled his nose and closed it again. He crossed the kitchen to the fridge and did the same thing, sighing as he closed it. 

Tony watched his son wander away, absently playing on his phone, with a raised eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything. 

Three minutes later, Peter was back, peering into the same cupboard as if hoping something new would appear. He sighed again.

“Alright, kid, what’s up?” Tony asked, setting his tablet down on the table.

Peter twisted his mouth to one side, once again closing the cupboard.

“I’m hungry,” he said, a little petulantly.

“Then eat something.”

Peter hunched forward over the island, speaking into his crossed arms.

“Can’t understand you, Pete,” Tony called, pushing down a smile, knowing it would only annoy Peter when he was in this kind of mood.

Peter picked up his head, over-enunciating his words. “Nothing sounds good.”

“Come on, there’s got to be something.” Tony stood and crossed to the same cupboard Peter had been examining earlier.

“Mac and cheese?” He suggested, seeing a box of the stuff on the shelf where Peter kept all his favorite foods.

“No,” Peter droned.

“Spaghetti?”

"No."

"Pancakes?"

Peter made a face.

“Alright, no pancakes. Something’s got to sound good to you, buddy,” Tony said, moving to stand next to Peter and rubbing his back. After a moment, he stilled his hand, frowning. Peter was trembling.

Tony turned Peter around and snagged Peter’s hands into his own. They were shaking, lightly, and when Tony looked at Peter’s face a little closer he could see that the boy was pale.

“Ah,” Tony declared. “That’s why nothing sounds good, tesoro. Your blood sugar’s crashing. When did you last eat?”

Peter made a noncommittal grunt that sounded vaguely like ‘breakfast.’ Tony pursed his lips. 

“You know you can’t do that, Peter,” Tony chided gently as he led Peter to the table with an arm around his shoulders. Peter slouched into the chair that Tony pulled out for him, slumping forward with his chin on his crossed arms.

Tony got a glass of juice for him, sitting at the table and combing his fingers through his son’s hair as he slowly sipped at it. 

“Ok, you are going to name the first thing that comes to your head that sounds even remotely edible, and I am going to get it for you. You’ve got to eat something, baby.”

Peter set his glass down, his eyes half closed as he rested his cheek on the tabletop. 

“Nonna’s chicken parm?” Peter finally murmured, sounding almost guilty for asking for such a labor intensive dish.

Tony stood, nodding resolutely. “Coming right up,” he said easily, leaning down and kissing Peter on the head. “But you’ve got to finish that juice and have some crackers, cause it’ll take a little while.”

Peter caught Tony’s hand as he walked away. “Thanks, Dad,” he whispered, smiling up at Tony.

“Anything for you, kiddo.”


End file.
